Sin olor
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Kuro podía percibir muchos aromas alrededor. Era fácil para él reconocer a las personas por el olor que emanaba en su cuerpo. Todos excepto Lawless. (KuroLaw)


Hola -Inserte corazón marico aquí- Esta sólo es una pequeña idea que me surgió de pronto en una tarde. En serio, las canciones de Lady gaga hacen mal :c.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Strike Tanaka.

Pareja: KuroLaw. (Kuro x Lawless)

 **Advertencias dentro de la historia** : Contenido homosexual explícito, ligero Au dónde Lawless no tiene un aroma, rastros de O.C y un concepto sin sentido.

 **Sin olor.**

 **By KellenHakuen.**

Kuro podía percibir muchos aromas alrededor. Era fácil para él reconocer a las personas por el olor que emanaba en su cuerpo. Mahiru olía a jabón, el pequeño bastardo olía a té y azúcar, el chico Osen olía incienso e inclusive el ángel se caracterizaba por un exclusivo olor a almendra.

Todos lo poseían sin falta alguno, y era tanto su agudizado sentido que al Servamp sólo le bastaba advertirlos a metros para saber de quién se trataba.

Mahiru maravillado de esa virtud en su compañero, se aprovechaba de esto y antes de abrir la puerta incitaba a Kuro que le dijera quién era la persona que se encontraba detrás del umbral, por supuesto que éste con una queja floja terminaba por decirle quién es.

En sus hermanos también; Lily olía a rosas, Hugh a vino, The mother a manzana, Jeje a plomo y World End a salsa de tomate. Kuro comenzaba a pensar que ellos tenían un perfume único debido a su personalidad y experiencia. El cuerpo se pintaba a través de las experiencias, llenarse de la vida hasta tener su propia esencia, inclusive él, Mahiru le aseguraba que el emanaba algo parecido a hedor de los abrigos guardados.

Todos excepto Lawless.

Lawless, su escandaloso hermano que le exigía con refunfuño que le diera un aroma, pero en éste no existía tal cualidad. En él no hay un perfume que lo caracterice.

No hay rosas, no hay frutas, ni detergentes como en los demás. En Lawless no hay nada.

Lawless era un ser curioso y cuándo éste descubrió que él podía darles un aroma a las personas no tardó en insistirle que él también quería conocer si poseía un peculiar aroma que lo distinguiese de los demás. Quizá la fragancia de las butacas o las cortinas nuevas, tal vez a libro añejo o tinta nueva, saber que era lo que había adquirido con la experiencia le emocionaba.

Pero nada, no hay nada.

La primera vez que lo intentaron fue cuándo ambos se habían quedado solos. Hyde le insistió hasta hartarlo, por lo que, con una mueca incómoda acercó su nariz a la pálida convexa e inhaló por segundos, Kuro culminó después que no tenía olor.

Por supuesto que Avaricia no se detuvo con esa respuesta tan vacía. La segunda vez volvió más pesado e insistente después de una ducha nocturna, se aproximó a él y le gritoneó que lo descubriera, pero terminaron siendo lo mismo.

La tercera vez, lo mismo. Sólo que, en vez de llegar recién bañado, estuvo perfumado de aromas desagradables, igualmente, no hubo resultados que le complacieran.

La cuarta vez resultó igual, llevándose sin éxito hasta que finalmente Lawless cedió ante su inminente derrota.

Quizá no tenía un aroma por no ser Lawless, eso le respondió Kuro cuándo dejó de olfatear el cuello de su hermano por sexta vez.

Y ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: Lawless no tenía olor por no saber quién es.

—¿Cuál es mi perfume, Nii-san? —Aquella preguntó salió al aire. Kuro trató de no prestarle atención ya que resultaba algo complicado responderle con certeza y no quería pasarse todo el día olfateando a su hermano.

—Ya te respondía a eso —el servamp de la avaricia berrinchó, pereza lo omitió y prefirió romper la marca que estaba guardada en la consola.

—¡Sólo una última oportunidad!

—Ya no quiero olfatear tu cuerpo …Se ve raro.

—¡Tú eres el que piensa extraño!

—Tú me pides cosas extrañas.

—¡Eres un insensible! —dramatizó de inmediato al ver que Kuro no accedía a sus demandas, llevó su mano a su pecho y fingió que acababa de ser lastimado, deslizándose lentamente del sofá hasta caer en el suelo— ¡¿por qué no quieres ayudar a tu hermanito a descubrir su esencia?!

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en esos temas?

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

—¿Por qué eres tan escandaloso?

—¡Ayer aprendí algo que podría ayudarnos! Miré muchas teorías y llegué a una actividad que podría ayudarnos —insistió.

Kuro reconsideró las opciones: Estaba la primera la cuál era ignorarlo hasta que se cansará, pero esto atraía que Lawless le reclamará, corrompiéndole la tarde con frases melodramáticos y excusas de que era un mal hermano mayor.

La segunda era terminar por cumplir los caprichos de su hermano menor al menos por esta ocasión.

—De acuerdo.

La mirada de Avaricia adquirió un brillo diferente cuándo Kuro aceptó, migró su mano del pantalón hacia su bolsillo trasero y dejó emerger un trozo de tela con colores oscuros.

—Póntelo en los ojos.

Al aclararse sus intenciones Kuro tiró a la basura las motivaciones para ayudarlo. Lawless gateaba en dirección a él, estando una vez frente a frente, Pereza respondió con sinceridad.

—Me niego…No me van ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Ni siquiera estamos hablando de eso! —se quejó el rubio, con las orejas que se matizaron de un rojo suave, empero él prosiguió — Te vendaré los ojos para que me olfatees hasta que puedas encontrar en mi un aroma.

—¿Básicamente quieres que te huela con una venda en los ojos hasta que lo encuentre?

—Sí.

Lawless enmudeció, estaba apenado. Kuro le miró, sin creerse del todo aquella extravagante premisa.

—¿Te estás escuchando?

—En mi imaginación se escuchaba mejor.

—Sigo diciendo que esto es extraño …—volvió a quejarse, pero era tarde sus ojos fueron absorbidos en una efímera oscuridad.

—Llámalo improvisación.

—¿Por qué improvisamos de este modo? —imperito, Kuro intentó detenerlo cuándo el retazo se escurrió hacia abajo, pero tropezó con sus propias manos cuándo Avaricia las había sujetado para que éstas fuera una prisión para su cuerpo al ceñirlas alrededor de él.

—Escuché que si nublas tus sentidos los otros se agudizan —susurró, Kuro no estaba tan seguro, pero dejo a Lawless terminar por vendarle los ojos. Seguramente se arrepentirá de esto — y si dejas de advertir todo lo que está a tu alrededor, posiblemente sólo te concentres en mí y al fin descubras mi perfume.

—No es una idea brillante.

—¡Hay que intentarlo!

Kuro exhaló, pero aprovechándose de tener a su hermano cerca de él, lo adhirió sólo un poco más, el pecho de Lawless empezaba a subir y bajar, era lento, como una melodía que te hipnotizaba y te arrullaba quiso dormirse por unos segundos.

Paseó la nariz por las líneas de su cuello, dio una calada de aire al detenerse por la nuez de adán, antes de indagar en el terreno de descontrolado, esperó por un permiso de su hermano, éste respondió con un jadeo involuntario. Ahora recorrió el sendero de su cuello, de su omoplato, intentando descubrir algo en él, pero no hay nada.

Lawless no tiene olor.

Su cuerpo sigue sin querer mostrarse ante él. No quiere manifestarse.

Todavía no hay Lawless.

No está satisfecho por tal respuesta corporal, condujo esa parte de su cuerpo hasta su pecho, llevándolo a su corazón y escuchó el retumbar de su cuerpo, lo siente, Lawless está ahí.

¿Por qué no quiere revelarse? De su pecho llegó hasta su hombro, su nariz holló sobre la tez, pero los resultados vienen siendo lo mismo de antaño. Aún no hay nada de Lawless en él, aún no hay un significado para su hermano.

Lawless no lo deja entrar sobre el umbral, cosa que Kuro no le pareció, luego su nariz fue subiendo sobre la piel hasta chocar contra los labios de Lawless, éste le regaló una juguetona mordida en contra por hacerlo perder el tiempo.

Kuro no le respondió y prefirió seguir investigando en él. Ascendió un poco más hasta que su nariz chocó contra la de Avaricia, se encontraron casualmente. Lawless es inquieto, por lo que empezó a mover la suya de derecha a izquierda, regalándole una caricia pequeña a su hermano mayor.

Un movimiento inocente que incitó a Kuro a mirar un poco más allá del antifaz.

Lawless es inquieto como las pequeñas nubes esponjosas, pero también es temeroso, es como el erizo que representa. Vuela alto, pero no sabe hasta cuándo detenerse. Hay tantas máscaras como espinas, hay cosa que lo protegen, como el teatro, las mentiras o sus actuaciones, por eso no tiene olor, no quiere saber su propia identidad. Al no querer exponerse, no se entrega y no se sabe quién es el fantasma desdichado que deambula por la doncella muerta.

El melancólico, el roto, el alegre y el descontrolado.

Hay muchas interpretaciones en él, pero la más interesante es la sincera, la de verdad. Aquella que muestra de vez en cuando, le cuesta entregarse, por eso tantas corazas y roles diferentes, hay muchos personajes, pero no hay tantos Lawless.

No es que no exista algo, no es que no sea Lawless, él se encuentra ahí.

El problema es que no quiere saberlo.

Una mordida le hizo reaccionar de sus teorías, Avaricia había mordisqueado su cachete debido a la falta de atención.

—Eso dolió.

—Duele más que me ignores y no intentes saber mi aroma.

—Lo estoy intentando —se defendió pereza.

—Entonces…Intenta descubrirme.

El rubio empezó a contonear sus caderas y moverse al mismo ritmo que su hermano. Lento, tranquilo, un vaivén que se lleva y se desliza como olas del mar a la arena. No pensaba, ni siquiera la coherencia entraba en sus mentes. Respirando en la piel de Lawless y deleitándose con él, hay algo que les conectó y al fin, Lawless comienza a desvestirse ante él.

Hay emociones que se revuelven en ellos, el nervio, el deseo, el amor y la inocencia. Todo se mezcla con la química, explotándose de forma abstracta. Los secretos de él han sido expuestos.

—¿Cuál es mi perfume, Nii-san? —Preguntó, mientras su cuerpo seguía meneándose contra el suyo. Un intento desesperado por tenerlo, por enredarlo entre su demencia y teatro porqué Kuro entienda la verdad —, ¿cuál es? Dímelo.

Esto es lo que quiere Lawless, Kuro lo entiende. Quiere tener una identidad y ya no esconderse entre sus múltiples mascaras.

Ser autentico.

Kuro hundió su nariz en su cuello, dio una calada embriagándose con un aroma inexistente. Al fin existe algo o quizá lo imaginó...

—No puedo percibir nada …—se sinceró.

Aún a través de la improvisada fragancia Kuro percibe que sus manos han dejado de estar estáticas sobre el cuerpo de Hyde. Dio un paso y éstas buscaron desnudarlo. Lawless accede a mostrarse como es realmente. Halla olores que no se encontraban a la primera vista.

Olía exótico, no era suave, pero tampoco artificial. Su aroma era mucho más, toxico, dulce, erotico y nuevo. Natural, mejor que el de un perfume fino. Superó sus expectativos, no es característica de él…pero…

—Tal vez no encuentras nada …Porque no te pertenezco, Nii-san —percibió que la voz de Lawless ahora colisionaba cerca de su oído. Kuro adquirió una mueca por no poder esclarecer más allá que el escudo de la tela sobre sus ojos.

Su corazón da un brinco al escuchar tales palabras. Sus manos se detuvieron al hallar la espalda detrás de la ropa, Kuro lo apegó a él, queriendo fundirse todo lo que podía. Sus rostros se acercarán un poco más, mezclándose los alientos en una canción.

Un ritmo que ambos llevan y van creando.

El suspiro que Lawless exhala se vuelve como un relámpago que ahora acalló en toda su piel. Es un escalofrío que se bombardeó en él. Sus cuerpos se vuelven uno, pueden sentir al otro. Las bocas se añoran, no se resisten a estar tan alejadas por lo que, en un encuentro fortuito, chocan desesperadamente.

Coloniza sobre Lawless.

No necesitaba que Lawless tuviera un significado; Sólo ocupaba averiguarlo.

No necesitaba que Lawless no tuviera aroma; Sólo habría que imaginarlo.

Y No necesitaba darle un significado a esto; Solamente comprenderlo.

Hay un sentimiento más allá, no es amor ya que es demasiado inocente, tampoco es odio, no es resentimiento, solamente existe, como Lawless, como él.

Como el perfume inasible que emanaba a través de su piel.

 _Tú no me perteneces_ , pero, podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo hasta que me entiendas.

—Nunca pedí que lo fueras.

 _Descubre que hay en mí._

—Qué respuesta tan fría —masculló otra vez. Lawless suelta una risa al escuchar sus palabras. Ya es muy tarde, ya se exhibió ante él.

 _Haz lo que quieras conmigo hasta encontrarme._

Ahí, oculto entre miedos y un beso que le derrite. Ahí está _Lawless._

—Lawless…—pronunció Kuro enardecido. Avaricia evita bufar ante el contacto de la gélida nariz recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo e intentó hablar con elocuencia, ya que la curiosidad le ha envenenado.

—¿Lawless?

—Ese es tu aroma …—Aún, sin poder ver más allá que una interminable oscuridad. Kuro se las arregló para llegar a sus labios y arrebatarlos en un nuevo nombre. En un hallazgo extraño para ellos.

Una revelación interesante.

Se besaron. Descubriendo cosas. Kuro pudo averiguar a Lawless, el personaje que se halla bajo el fantasma de la ópera. Sus miedos, sus risas, sus recuerdos y su sufrimiento. Pudo saber todo de Lawless, por eso le dio un aroma.

—Hueles a Lawless.

—Me agrada la idea.

 _¿Cuál es mi aroma?_

No tienes, pero eso no importaba.

Porqué tu perfume es Lawless.

 **Notas de la autora.**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
